Précieuse fleur
by Sophia2
Summary: Traduction de la fic de I. Heart. Hatake. Kakashi, avec son autorisation évidemment. Tenten est blessée ! Du moins, c'est ce que Lee croit... et le Printemps de la Féminité, vous en faites quoi ?


**Précieuse fleur**

_Encore une traduc' ! Faut dire que les auteurs anglophones sont doués !_

_Celle-ci est de _**Sorceress2000**_, sur Deviantart, ou _**I. heart. Hatake. Kakashi**_, sur (bien qu'à ma connaissance la fic ne soit pas postée sur ce dernier site)._

_Encore une fois, j'ai demandé l'autorisation (en anglais, cocotte ! Ben oui !) et elle m'a été accordée. Quand aux petites notes, elles sont elles aussi traduites par mes soins !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

- Gai-sensei ! Gai-sensei ! Gai-sensei ! cria anxieusement Lee en accourant auprès de la Panthère de Jade de Konoha.

Gai, qui venait juste de défier Kakashi dans une nouvelle et inutile « bataille », se retourna vers son jeune élève. Kakashi était au courant que la team Gai était formée depuis seulement quelques mois, et déjà l'apparence du garçon qui courait vers eux était très semblable à celle de l'homme. Il semblait bien à l'homme masqué que Lee avait développé une grande admiration pour son instructeur Jounin - tant et si bien qu'il commença à s'habiller comme lui, et s'était même fait couper les cheveux pour s'assortir à Gai.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon juvénile apprenti ? cria bruyamment Gai.

Cela causa beaucoup de mécontentement chez le Jounin aux cheveux d'argent, qui se leva immédiatemment aux côtés de Gai, son oreille droite très exposée, près de la bouche si bruyante de l'homme.

- Gai-sensei ! haleta Lee après être parvenu auprès des deux Jounins d'élite.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, Lee-kun ? s'enquit le shinobi masqué par dessus son livre orange qu'il lisait pendant que Gai babillait au sujet de quelque chose de...

- T-T-Tenten-san ! souffla Lee.

Son entraînement avec Gai-sensei avait amélioré sa vélocité, mais il était encore loin d'être au maximum de ses capacités. Kakashi s'imaginait que Gai s'était probablement pris d'affection pour le jeune garçon, et que c'était pour cela qu'il était passé au rang de Genin.

- TENTEN-CHAN ! Quelque chose de mal est arrivé à Tenten-chan ? s'exclama Gai, inquiet.

- Gai. - le ton de Kakashi exprimait le souci que, lui aussi, il se faisait - Tu ne devrais pas sauter aussi vite aux conclusions.

- Vous devez venir ! - Lee aggripa le poignet de son sensei - Vite ! Tenten est blessée.

- Blessée ? - Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre - Hm.

Ce n'était pas étrange pour des ninjas de se blesser durant l'entraînement, mais habituellement ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était jamais rien d'assez sérieux pour que Lee ne puisse déplacer sa coéquipière pour aller chercher de l'aide au lieu de venir ici. Même si le garçon n'avait pas l'air très normal en ce moment, Kakashi estimait que Lee aurait assez de bon sens pour réaliser cela.

- Eh bien, c'est un élève de Gai, se raisonna le ninja copieur. Peut-être que le bon sens faisait défaut à ce garçon.

Rapidement, les trois shinobis se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement que Gai avait réservé pour sa nouvelle équipe. Gai et Lee semblaient profondément concernés par l'aide qu'ils pourraient apporter à la kunoichi de leur team, tandis que Kakashi était plus ou moins intéressé par l'évènement lui-même. Le shinobi masqué était raisonnablement certain que, si il y avait un problème avec la kunoichi, ça n'était pas aussi sérieux que ce que ce duo - bien trop dramatique pour être cru - le pensait.

En fin de compte, toutefois, Kakashi décida de les suivre dans leur « mission de secours », en raison - en partie - parce que la connaissance de Gai en matière de ninjutsus médicaux était limitée et inefficace. Kakashi n'était pas non plus dans la formation médicale, mais il avait eu une medic-nin dans son équipe quand il était jeune, il savait quelques petites choses qui pouvaient s'avérer pratiques en cas d'urgence. **(1)**

- TENTEN-CHAN ! hurla bruyamment Gai, dès qu'eux trois furent arrivés à la clairière.

- …

Neji et Tenten se tournèrent vers les trois nouveaux arrivants.

De ce que Kakashi pouvait voir, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air blessée. En fait, elle paraissait plutôt en plein milieu d'un entraînement avec son coéquipier. Ses suspicions antérieures confirmées, Kakashi s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua subitement une légère crispation de la kunoichi ; sa main s'abaissa rapidement sur son bas-ventre en cours de route. La curiosité, ainsi que le soupçon de surprendre quelque chose d'incroyablement amusant qui était en train d'arriver, convainquirent Kakashi de rester.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandèrent Tenten et Neji, et ils se dirigèrent vers les trois shinobis. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Gai-sensei ?

- Tenten-chan ! - Gai s'élança vers la jeune fille. Il l'écrasa en l'embrassant, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur son visage - Je suis si heureux que tu sois saine et sauve.

- Hein ? se raidit Tenten - elle n'était pas encore habituée à son mélodramatique de sensei - Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

- Lee-kun nous a averti que tu étais blessée, révéla Kakashi aux deux membres sensés de l'équipe de son ami.

- …

Neji se tourna vers Lee et Tenten. Apparemment, il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- LEE ! - Gai libéra Tenten. Il tourna rageusement sa face en direction de sa plus jeune copie - TU M'AS MENTI ! accusa t-il le garçon à la coupe au bol, fâché.

- Non, Gai-sensei, nia Lee.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Je suis très déçu, Lee.

La colère de Gai fut très vite remplacée par un nuage noir de dépression. Kakashi pensa alors encore davantage que cet homme était fou (ou du moins schizophrène).

- Pensez-vous, mon précieux élève est un menteur ! - des larmes de tristesse pleuvaient à verse sur son visage.

- Peut-être que tu devrais le laisser t'expliquer, offrit Kakashi.

Non pas tant parce qu'il se souciait de ce qui se passait, ou parce qu'il s'inquiétait que son ami semble prendre une si petite chose beaucoup trop au sérieux ; ce n'était certainement pas non plus parce que le garçon en question avait un regard de chien battu, comme si il venait d'être poignardé en plein coeur. Le shinobi masqué n'aimait pas particulièrement quand les gens pleurer autour de lui. Simplement, il voulait que Gai la ferme ! **(2)**

- Explique-toi, demanda fermement Neji au garçon à la coupe au bol.

- … - Kakashi sourit d'un air affecté - Devinez vous-même, je ne suis quand même pas le seul à comprendre. **(3)**

- Sniff. - Lee opina de la tête - Ce matin… commença t-il à raconter d'une voix cassée, essayant en vain de ne pas pleurer. J'ai vu Tenten-san, sur le chemin du terrain d'entraînement. - Il s'interrompit pour stabiliser sa voix - J'étais sur le point de la saluer, lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait vraiment très mal en point.  
- C'est la vérité, Tenten-chan ?

Gai se tourna vers la tête coifféé de chignons de la kunoichi. Kakashi pouvait pratiquement voir les étoiles scintillantes et les petits coeurs flottant autour de la Panthère de Jade, que l'espoir que son cher trésor d'élève aie effectivement dit la vérité remettait à la place de bouffon.

- Hum.

Tenten regarda pensivement le ciel, essayant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'arriver au terrain d'entraînement ce matin.

- Je me souviens, intervint Neji. Tu étais en retard ce matin.

- Oh, ouais, tu as raison, acquiesça Tenten en hochant la tête. C'est parce que...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément, son visage pâlit, avant qu'une teinte cramoisie ne s'insinue sur ses joues, comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de ce qui se passait.

- Tenten-san ! s'exclamèrent anxieusement Gai et Lee, alors que son teint indiquait la véracité des mots de Lee.

- …

Kakashi essayait de ne pas en rire, au courant de ce que les autres hommes ne réalisaient pas encore.

- Que se passe t-il, Tenten-chan ? questionna Gai.

- A-ah… bredouilla Tenten. C-c'est rien. Je vais bien.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, répliqua Lee.

- Ensuite, tu dois être blessée ! s'écria Gai ; il s'approcha de la jeune fille pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Gai. - Kakashi posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre Jounin - Elle va bien.

- Huh ? - Gai inclina la tête, un regard empli de confusion déformant son faciès.

- …

Kakashi se pencha calmement et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de cet homme singulier.

- Eh ? - Gai écouta attentivement, se tournant vers la kunoichi aux macarons tandis que Kakashi terminait son explication - OH ! - une expression de compréhension ravie se peignit sur son visage - C'est une EXCELLENTE NOUVELLE ! - il rayonnait d'excitation. Félicitations Tenten-san !

- GLOUPS. - Tenten saursauta sous la surprise - Ah… qu...?

- Nous devons fêter ça ! déclara allègrement Gai.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment... - la jeune fille commença à protester.

- Sottises ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille atteint son Printemps de la Féminité ! cria gaiement Gai.

- Le Printemps de la Féminité ? répéta Lee.

- Cela devrait être amusant.

Kakashi rangea son livre orange et fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'adosser au plus proche arbre. Il croisa les bras et attendit, anticipant ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà.

- Oh Lee ! - Gai courut vers son élève favori. Il enlaça joyeusement sa jeune version - Je m'excuse à tout jamais d'avoir douté de ton honnêteté !

- Excuses acceptées Gai-sensei ! rayonna Lee. Mais... - son visage prit une expression plus sérieuse - Que voulez-vous dire par « Le Printemps de la Féminité » ?

- Oh, effectivement !

Gai se tourna vers ses deux autres étudiants, qui auraient apparemment mieux compris si c'était Kakashi qui leur avait laissé le bénéfice du doute. Ils tentèrent en vain de s'éclipser.

- Asseyez-vous ! ordonna Gai au trio.

- Hai !

Lee posa rapidement ses fesses sur le sol, croisant les jambes en attendant impatiemment ce que son mentor avait à leur dire. Les deux autres Genins s'assirent également, bien qu'ils aient beaucoup plus de réticence à le faire.

- En bien... comment puis-je vous expliquer cela ? - Gai frotta contemplativement l'extrémité de son menton.

- Commence par « quand une jeune fille atteint un certain âge... », le taquina Kakashi depuis l'autre bout de la petite clairière.

- Ah oui ! - Gai hocha la tête, remerciant Kakashi d'un pouce levé - Quand une fille atteint le Printemps de la Féminité, son corps commence à connaître beaucoup de changements merveilleux.

- Pff.

Tenten couvrit son visage de ses mains pour couvrir son rougissement tandis que son sensei continuait son explication à propos des femmes à l'âge de la puberté.

- Quel genre de changements ? interrogea Lee, entre ses deux coéquipiers vivement embarrassés.

- Hahaha, gloussa doucement Kakashi derrière son masque.

Il avait remarqué que le garçon avait sorti un petit bloc-notes pour noter ce que ce dirait. Ses deux autres coéquipiers semblaient, quant à eux, désespérément à la recherche d'un trou où se terrer.

- Pensez à une fille comme à une précieuse fleur, expliqua Gai. Quand elle naît, elle est graine. Durant son enfance, elle devient une belle rose, qui lentement commence à fleurir une fois qu'elle a atteint son Printemps de la Féminité, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'âge adulte et la maturité d'une fleur.

- …

Kakashi était un peu impressionné. Qui aurait cru que son ami serait aussi... profond ?

Ce n'était pas la conversation à laquelle l'homme masqué s'était attendu (néanmoins cela semblait avoir l'effet souhaité sur les deux pré-ados rougissants), mais encore une fois C'ETAIT Gai après tout. « J'aurais dû deviner qu'il allait expliquer les choses comme ça ». Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent secoua la tête, amusé.

- Au cours de sa floraison, continua Gai, la précieuse fleur se met à grandir plus rapidement, ses pétales s'étendent, ses couleur changent radicalement... parfois elle est bleue, parfois elle est rouge, parfois elle est jaune...

- Vous, les garçons, devez faire très attention quand elle est rouge, pouffa Kakashi - il connaissait Gai depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas encore comprendre ses métaphores abstraites.

- Oui, oui, opina Gai. Pour quelques jours chaque mois, la fleur va saigner. Pendant ce temps-là, elle est plus fragile que d'habitude. Il est préférable de la ménager et...

- De l'éviter à tout prix... termina Kakashi pour l'homme, bien qu'il soit certain que ce n'était pas ce que Gai prévoyait de dire.

- Mais… - Lee leva les yeux de son bloc-notes - Pourquoi saigne-t-elle ?

- Ah, eh bien… - Gai essayait de trouver une réponse.

- Parce qu'aucune abeille n'a déposé son miel.

Kakashi étouffa son rire en voyant l'expression de choc - hilarante - sur le visage de Gai, ainsi que celle, embrouillée, du jeune ninja. « Estiment-ils qu'ils n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils auraient dû avoir ? » sourit-il.

- Pourquoi l'abeille ne met pas de miel dans la fleur ? demanda innocemment Lee.

- Q-que… bafouilla Gai. Nous devrions tous aller fêter la première floraison de Tenten-chan, changea t-il rapidement de sujet, incitant à la hâte les trois Genins à se lever et à le suivre. Tu ne peux pas venir ! hurla t-il en arrière, avant de pousser gentiment les trois jeunes ninjas vers le village, laissant un Kakashi très amusé derrière.

- Je dois me souvenir de cette métaphore pour mon équipe, sourit Kakashi, avant de sortir son livre favori.

Puis il dirigea ses pas vers l'académie.

- Eh bien, si ces gosses réussissant mon test qui est... **(4)**.

**FIN**

**- - -**

**(1)** Eh… Kakashi est impitoyable au commencement.. et à plusieurs reprises partout dans la fic, mais il ne l'est pas... en fait, il y a quelques allusions ici et là sur le fait qu'il était juste... eh bien, détaché... apathique... mais qu'à l'intérieur il s'en soucie vraiment (il est vraiment allé voir si quelque chose n'allait pas après tout).

**(2)** POUR SÛR…

**(3)** C'est en référence à ce qu'à dit Kakashi « Simplement, il voulait que Gai la ferme ! »...

**(4)** Le dernier paragraphe a été ajouté juste parce que la fin ne semblait pas terrible... et ensuite j'ai pensé « Vais-je juste abandonner Kakashi dans la forêt ? »... j'ai décidé que c'était ce pourquoi Kakashi était arrivé en retard la première fois où Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se sont rencontrés (réunis).

Hahahah… J'AIME Kakashi !!... ses « commentaires » sont d'une valeur inestimable... je n'ai même pas prêté attention au fait qu'il soit OOC ou non. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsque je me suis assise pour l'écrire, mais c'était très amusant (au moins pour moi...).

C'était un peu difficile d'avoir l'idée de la façon dont Gai allait leur tenir cette « discussion » (pas tout à fait une « discussion », quoique Kakashi soit près de cela...)... j'imaginais juste que Gai expliquerait la puberté féminine à l'aide d'une métaphore sur les fleurs... et hé, cela explique la team Gai (ou du moins Gai et Lee) parlent de Tenten comme de « la précieuse fleur de leur équipe »...


End file.
